


what is written in the stars

by brosura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, cameos by Gentiana Noctis and Aranea, crossposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosura/pseuds/brosura
Summary: "Which of them will be the Oracle?” people ask their mother after smiling at them, kindness and hope in their eyes.They don’t understand why their mother’s eyes are almost sad when she answers, “We shall see."(Written for FFXV Ladies Week Day 2: "Luna and Stella growing up together")





	what is written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> ft. my hopes and dreams

When they are children, it’s difficult to tell them apart.

They share everything. The color of their hair before Stella’s will darken. The blue of their eyes. Quirks and preferences. White clothes that match.

They share memories together, share an afternoon in the field of Sylleblossoms, barely tall enough to see over them, running after a laughing Ravus. He always smiles in their memories.

They share a bed at night - hesitant as they are to be alone - huddled close together as their mother reads them stories about gods and kings and a grand destiny.

“Which of them will be the Oracle?” people ask their mother after smiling at them, kindness and hope in their eyes.

It is a word they don’t understand, a question they can’t comprehend. They don’t know that their mother is being asked which of them will be shackled to fate. Which of them will be burdened with a weight that can’t be shared.

They don’t understand why their mother’s eyes are almost sad when she answers, “We shall see.”

* * *

When they are eight, Stella finds that there are people that only Luna can see.

They are in the gardens on a bright summer’s day after escaping their guards and Ravus, weaving grasses and delicate flowers into crowns. It is only after they’ve finished that Stella notices the second one in Luna’s hands.

“Is that for mother?” she asks, then laughs as a thought occurs to her. “Or for Ravus?”

“No,” Luna answers with a smile, then gestures to the empty space beside her. “It’s for her.”

Stella blinks, but doesn’t say anything. It wasn’t uncommon these days to find Luna speaking to herself, acknowledging someone that wasn’t there. Ravus had told their mother it was just an imaginary friend, a moment lost to an active mind. Stella didn’t miss the way their mother’s smile was knowing.

But Luna, as always, reads the confusion in the split second.

“You can’t see her?” she asks.

And Stella can only shake her head.

“What does she look like?” she asks in return. In secret, she hopes that if Luna tells her, she’ll be able to see it to.

_“Beautiful,”_ Luna answers, breathy and full of wonder. “Like a fairy.”

Later in life, they learn that she is a messenger of the goddess.

* * *

When they are twelve, the young prince of Lucis visits them to heal from an attack on his life.

Neither of them have been chosen yet, so they both see to his recovery as part of their training. He’s good for company, a fast friend. They haven’t met many other children their age who aren’t told in hushed tones by their parents, “Show _respect,_ those girls are the Oracle’s blood.”

But Noctis laughs and listens and stumbles the way they think a normal friend would. He listens earnestly to Luna’s stories and flusters when Stella gently bullies him for any number of small things. His father ruffles their hair when they all pass by together on the way to the gardens or the libraries.

They like the Lucians.

So it isn’t with the usual weight that the question comes to them as they sit about in the fading light, talking about the stories from their childhood.

“If- If I’m the Chosen,” Noctis stumbles around the words, and Stella knows he’s thinking about the question he wants to ask, still isn’t sure how to form it. “Which of you is gonna be the Oracle?”

“For that,” Luna answers after sharing a smile with her sister. “Neither of us has been _chosen_ yet.”

“Either way,” Stella says with a teasing grin. “We both have the Oracle’s blood. There’s magic enough in either of us to push you along if you get _lost,_ little prince.”

But even as she says it, Stella knows who will be chosen between the two of them. Between the two of them, it’s Luna who has always had the strongest magic, the brightest light.

When they are twelve, Stella knows that her sister will become the Oracle, and that she will be the knight at her side as they fight for their great destiny.

* * *

When they are twelve, their dreams of a great destiny burn with their mother and their home.

When they are twelve, Lunafreya is unflinching as she cradles her sister in her arms while Imperial soldiers surround them, lowering guns until they can see down the muzzles.

When they are twelve, Stella feels warmth coming from her sister’s hands, can feel the hole in her shoulder from a stray bullet closing, the pain fading until Ravus’ wails in the distance become clear as day.

When they are twelve, Stella knows that her sister will become the Oracle, and that she will protect her from the evils of this Empire, of this world.

* * *

When they are thirteen, Luna takes to the libraries, takes to the tutelage of that woman Stella can’t see, her only remaining mentors to guide her on the path of the Oracle.

When they are thirteen, Stella takes to the sword.

* * *

When they are sixteen, Luna receives the blessing of the Oracle and with it, the entirety of their mother’s burden.

Stella is there for her afterwards as she shakes in her arms. Luna doesn’t cry out loud, she is stubborn in that way, but Stella can feel the moisture soak into the cloth of her shoulder as something cold and painful curls in her chest, squeezes.

She never anticipated having to protect Luna from her own duty, from the visions that came with being the Oracle. From the nightmares of the future.

“I don’t,” Luna chokes and sucks in a few heaving breaths before the next words spill out of her mouth, soft and afraid. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want _either of us_ to die.”

Just hearing it is enough. Hot rage fills the cold places. The pain becomes searing, motivating.

“Then you won’t,” Stella says, fervent even as her voice shakes with emotion. “Then you won’t.”

And Luna doesn’t say a word, but she takes in another heaving breath and the arms around her sister stop shaking, cling tighter.

When they are sixteen, the two of them share the burden once more.

* * *

When they are twenty-two, Stella sees the woman who appeared to Luna as a child.

It’s a tense situation, the Empire had caught whiff of their plans to escape in the chaos of the Lucian treaty and Stella had only just managed to race to their home to warn Luna. They were moments from escape, steps from the extraction point Stella had arranged an airship to meet them at when the woman appeared before them seemingly from nowhere. Long black hair framing a serene face, eyes shut and smile enigmatic.

She’s beautiful. _Like a fairy._

“Why now?!” Stella shouts out all her rage and frustration for their past and their future. For the cruelties of the gods and their messengers. “I’m not the Oracle, why show yourself to me now?!”

The woman smiles that serene smile. “You may not be the Oracle, child, but you still share the Oracle’s blood. The Oracle’s fate. Do you wish to overturn it so readily?”

“Gentiana,” Luna answers, holding Stella’s rage back with one unshaking hand on her shoulder. Her voice is firm and steady. “Let us pass. We know the future we seek is a difficult one, but if fate truly must be overturned for this painful cycle to end, then _this_ is the path we must walk.”

“Dangerous words,” the woman says with that inscrutable smile. “But I have watched the two of you for many years, long enough to know that you fear not the danger.”

“I fear neither danger nor _you,”_ Stella insists, drawing her blade and ignoring Luna’s quiet plea of her name.

But Gentiana’s smile never falters, grows almost imperceptibly wider. “Strong hearts, strong minds, such is the blessing of your family. Danger you will face, but you are well equipped to face it. The girls I see are strong enough to reach the end of the path they seek.”

It is certainly not the answer they were anticipating. Stella frowns and looks to her sister to find a mirror image of surprise etched on her face.

It is Luna who speaks first, tentative and hopeful, “Is this your blessing, Gentiana?”

“That I cannot give you, regardless of what my wish may be,” the woman says and for the first time, her smile breaks into the beginnings of a frown. “But I can make you a promise: should you walk down this path, the world _will_ change. Everything and all. I cannot say how, only that you should be ready.”

“And we are,” Stella spits. “Now get out of our way.”

Luna scarcely has time to scold her before the doors burst open and Stella curses under her breath.

She tightens the grip on her sword, blood roaring in her ears. Luna’s hand on her shoulder tenses and she knows her sister must feel the same as the noises of the men who have come to capture them surround them, loud and harsh, a cacophony of footsteps and shouted orders.

Then suddenly, it is still.

Stella is the one who chances a look over her shoulder, hand still steady on her blade. What she finds is a room full of soldiers, guns drawn and ready for battle, frozen in place.

The breath of bewildered confusion she releases is visible in the chill of a room coated in ice.

“This is my last gift to you, blood of the Oracle,” the woman says, startling Stella out of her reverie. “More will come, but for now at least, you have the advantage of time.”

“Thank you, Gentiana,” Luna says, hurried and urgent, and grabs her sister’s to drag her by the hand.

But Stella frowns and pauses as they move to pass the woman.

“Why?” is the only question she manages to ask from the overwhelming sea of them in her head.

“I have lived a long time, and the question I find myself asking the most is the very one that you have asked me,” Gentiana says with that same enigmatic smile from before. And yet, somehow, this one feels real. “Perhaps it is time for the age of the Crystal to end. Now, go. Overthrow the fate you are chained to, forge the future you wish to see.”

* * *

When they are twenty-two, Stella asks Luna in the airship that takes them from the battlefield that had become of their home, “Who was she?”

“The goddess Shiva,” Luna answers, her tone just tinged with annoyance as Stella blanches before her. “Now you see why I tried to get you to _stop.”_

“She was an obstacle,” Stella tries to shrug despite the realization like ice on her back. The men who came for them were frozen in seconds. “And a blessing, I suppose.”

“A blessing indeed,” Luna says, and it is genuine.

The line of her back is no longer the tense and taut thing it always was when they were on the ground, when they were prisoners in their own home. When they navigated the maze of the Empire with the threat of death hanging over them always.

Here in the air, they don’t have to be the puppets of the empire.

Here in the air, they are not the Oracle nor the general.

Here in the air, they are sisters.

They are free.

“Where to, princesses?” their pilot calls back. Despite her claims of purely monetary interests, Aranea had readily accepted when Stella had come to her, desperate and afraid, with orders that would make her an enemy of the empire. She would have to find a way to thank her, someday.

“The capital of Lucis,” Luna says, a determination in every word. “And then, in time, to the Disc of Cauthess.”

* * *

When they are twenty-two, they escape the chains of the Empire and the fate they are tied to.

* * *

When they are twenty-four, they forge the future they have wished for all their lives.

* * *

When they are twenty-five, they watch the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> small brain: luna and stella are rivals  
> me, galaxy brain: they are extremely powerful twins
> 
> if you liked the fic, please feel free to drop a comment or hit me up on my [tumblr](http://brosura.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/bigkatsanctuary)!!


End file.
